


Perfection of the Past

by colourofred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourofred/pseuds/colourofred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this is my first story whilst being apart of this site. I haven't written I a long, long time and I hope it meets your satisfaction. Hopefully this chapter it the first of many.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story whilst being apart of this site. I haven't written I a long, long time and I hope it meets your satisfaction. Hopefully this chapter it the first of many.

* * *

* * *

There she was, for the second time in front of him. Cullen was stood opposite to the Herald of Andraste in the war room, and she was stunningly beautiful to him. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her beauty the first time.  
"...And this is Commander Cullen" He heard Cassandra finish.   
"Well it's lovely to meet you all, if only it were under better circumstances... You all can call me Amelia." She stated. Her voice was like pure sweet honey as she spoke.  
"It's a pleasure, now we must get down to business" Josephine said wasting no time.  
For that hour a small plan of action was developed, but Cullen couldn't stop staring at Amelia. Her face was so pure and beautiful.

_How can something so beautiful get stuck in the middle of something so ugly_

Amelia walked down the small streets of Haven making her way to black smith for some new armour. She stopped and the villages main gates and stared at the recruits being trained by Cullen. She saw him sparring with the recruit, obviously demonstrating how to use a shield correctly. As she watched them she was taken back by his determination, and soon she found herself walking closer towards the tents, closer the the commander. The new recruits notice her presence and immediately stop, unknown how to great this new superior figure.    
"Herald!" Some of them shouted as they bowed.   
"Oh please, don't stop on my account" She smiled.   
"Herald, what are you doing here?" Cullen asked confused. He was once again taken away by her beauty, she was like a goddess herself. The way her hair just perfectly fell into place, her flawless skin and her amazing hourglass figure just made him blush to think about.   
"Well, honestly, I have no idea what is going on right now..." She whispered "... I thought I would just get to know the facts right now. Like how many recruits we have, nobles I should know about, people I should be taking an interest in. Just so I know what our next move will be... It probably doesn't put any confidence in me right now, but I haven't done anything like this. A whole new territory." She stared out towards the breach in the sky with a worried look on her face.   
"Well, there are one hundred an fifty recruits, all from Haven. Hopefully there will be more once we start expanding and I shall build a suitable army for us." Cullen started. Amelia looked at him and smiled, appreciatively. "Maker..." As he walked up to a recruit and fixed his posture. "This is a shield, block with it!." Cullen shouted. "There is a long way to go... walk with me?" He ushered Amelia.   
"Sometimes we have to be thrown into the deep end to find out what we are capable of." He picked up a sword and shield from beside a tent and handed it to Amelia.   
"I have never used a sword and shield before... I'm a mage".   
"You look disappointed?" Cullen asked.   
"Well Cassandra told me you used to be a Templar, I didn't know your views on mages." She said. She looked deep into his eyes, almost searching for the truth.   
"There was a time when I would have loathed you, but I realised that, that was wrong of me." He smiled, looking just as deep into her eyes. "Like I said you need to be thrown into the deep end to find out what you are capable of." Cullen smiled once again offering Amelia the sword and shield. She smiled as she took them. He took a few steps back drawing his own sword.   
"Now, think of the shield as part of your body, use it to protect, defend and attack with." He stated. He flung his sword in her direction immediately without hesitation Amelia blocked the attack and pushed the shield is his direction causing him to lose balance. "Good" He smiled. "Now your sword is also apart of your body..." Cullen walked over to her and lifted her sword arm up slightly. The feel of his fingers caressing the back of her arm gave her goose bumps. He gently grabbed her other arm to position her shield. He could smell her scent, like a fresh meadow in the spring time, the smell of sweet flowers hitched his mind slightly.   
"...Uh... So... Yes, you want to spend as much time in the position, it's your guarding position so you are less likely to be thrown off." He spoke quietly.   
"Thank you. This was surprisingly comforting" She smiled at Cullen who was only more eager to return the smile.   
"Any time." Cullen stated.

Months, the Inquisition had been announced and Amelia became more aware of what she was doing and what had to be done. She saw the army that growing as the name of the Inquisition was also spreading. She herself had also recruited quite a few members all ranging in different skills.   
She had grown closer to the members of the inquisition and she even started feeling like she could call Haven her home. She came to care for the people living there, whether they liked her or not. 

It was then on the night that she closed the breach, celebration and happiness had loomed over Haven. Hundreds of citizens were dancing and singing as they felt safe again. Until the attack happened. Many lives were lost and Amelia was willing to anything to save as many lives as possible.   
She stood there facing Corypheus with a giant charcoal coloured dragon behind her. Her heart was beating fast and the adrenaline was rushing. But she was alone.   
"You ruined everything, but now I am here to take it back." Corypheus shouted. He picked her by one arm and on the ground. He torso caught some broken wood on the flood and badly cut her. Everything went blurry as she quickly did what was needed... Destroying Haven.   
  
Amelia made her way through the thick snow as the blizzard picked up. She looked back seeing her blood making a trail behind her. She feared the worst as the lost the energy to walk any further. But she pushed herself up the mountain until her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground.   
"Look she is there." She heard Cullens voice.  
"She is badly wounded, she needs healers." Cassandra shouted.   
She felt herself fall into someones arms and she could feel was warmth off someones body amongst all the cold snow.  
"Please hold on a little bit longer." Cullen whispered into her ear. He pulled her in closer to his body as he wrapped his cloak around her and picked her up taking her to the nearest healers tent. 

Finally after a full week of walking everyone had reached Skyhold. It was beautiful, the walls were tall, sturdy looking. It looked large enough to house all the people in. A place to house the Inquisition. Somewhere to train to fight, but also somewhere people can retreat to for peace and hope. It was perfect, but it also needed a lot of work done. 

Cullen looked down at the lyrium kit on his desk. His body was filled with different emotions when thinking about his past. Anger, sadness, hurt. He was led to believe mages were the enemy, parasitic vermin. But he was so wrong, and he realised that when it was too late. He sat in his office thinking about all the things he had to watch, the things he had to do, thinking they were the right thing but were in fact wrong in so many ways.  
His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in, the Inquisitor. Still one of the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. She wore her leather attire which hugged her hourglass figure even more, flattering all of her curves. He blushed at the sudden thoughts that was going through his head. 

"You wished to see me commander?" Amelia asked.   
"Yes. I feel I need to tell you about my ... situation." Cullen started.   
"Is everything alright?" She walked up to him with a worried glint in her eyes.   
"Well, as you know, I used to be a Templar. To enhance our abilities we were given lyrium. It becomes highly addictive and I was addicted. Possibly still am. I stopped taking it as soon as Cassandra recruited me but now I am starting to feel the physical side effects. At first they were more emotional, toyed with my mind but now..." He stared at the kit in front of him, he needed to take it, inside he wanted to. He wanted the pain to go away, but he knew he had to push through.   
"You could have told me sooner, are you alright, please don't feel the need to push yourself." She walked up to him and caressed his cheek with her fingers. Shivers were sent down his spine and to him it felt so nice.   
"Thats the thing, I don't want this to affect my position as a commander and I feel this decision may be up to you." He said. She could tell he was so close to either giving in or getting over his addiction. But she also feared his pain would get worse.   
"You have come so far Cullen, don't give in. I have seen what lyrium does to Templars, and I ... I care too much about you to let that happen." Something filled the pit of his stomach as she said his name. He wanted her to say his name again. Amelia looked deep into his golden eyes, he moved closer to her, dangerously close but she didn't move. All these feelings rushed over him, he realised that he too also cared for her, a lot. He started closing the gap between their lips and just stopped when he felt her warm breath on his lips. It wasn't hesitation, he wanted to savour the moment. She then slowly pushed her body against his and was about to press her lips onto his when one of the soldiers walked into the office.   
"WHAT!" Cullen immediately shouted.   
"Uh... Sorry for the intrusion however Cassandra wishes to see you Commander." The soldier looked stiff as a board, obviously in fear over the Cullens reaction.   
Cullen sighed "Alright, I will be right down."  
  
Later that night Cullen was asleep in his bed having another nightmare. 

**_Knight Commander Meredith was standing over a young woman in the Gallows. A mage more importantly. Cullen couldn't see the young womans face, her long wavy hair covered it. She had obviously been badly beaten by the Templars, she was covered in blood and was too weak to stand. Meredith Chained her to a column so her back was facing outwards. Cullen stood their confused of what was happening. The Knight Commander hated mages but did she really go as far to do this... Torture?_ **

_**"Please stop this." The young woman cried. "I beg you to stop, I haven'd done anything wrong."**_  
 _**"You're a mage, that is what is wrong. You are a parasite that walks these lands, you must be destroyed." The Knight Commander Shouted.**_  
_**Meredith took out a knife and ripped the back of the womans clothing exposing her back. She then turned and nodded towards another Templar who took out a long whip.**_  
**"** **Please, stop, you can't just do this to people." The woman cried once again.  
**_**"You are not a person, you're a mage. When will you demons learn that?" Meredith shouted. She nodded once again towards the Templar holding the whip and in one single swing the whip let out a loud crack as is hit the young womans back. Immediately she screamed in pain, blood started trickling down from the straight cut. Meredith nodded another time, and another, then another. The womans screams were hard to listen to.**_

Immediately Cullen shot up from his bed. Guilt whelmed over him as he recalled his memory. He got up and got ready and walked over to the tavern where he was surprised to find Cassandra.   
"What are you doing here? Especially this late at night." Cullen asked.   
"We just got back from a quick mission, we were only gone a few hours but I needed a drink." She looked at the commander who now sat across from her "Nightmare?" She asked.   
"It was different this time, normally they are about the failed harrowings, blood magic or demons but this was a memory. A memory I feel guilty about." Cullen continued to tell Cassandra about his memory. "I really want to know that girl is alright. She was no more than eighteen." He glanced down at his hands on the table. "I wish I did something to stop it."   
"But where would you be now if you did." Cassandra stated. "You know the Knight Commander would have accused you of being on the mages side and she wouldn't have taken that so lightly. We cannot change our past but we can change our future, you have already started making progress." Cassandra gave Cullen a comforting smile as she stood up.   
"I heard how close you and the Inquisitor are getting... Word spreads quickly it seems."   
"We haven't actually done anything, but I have come to care for her." He said.   
"You should go see her, this sad puppy look doesn't look good on you. She should be in her chambers."   
For some reason Cullen found himself walking towards Amelia's chambers. He needed to sedate this yearning for her lips. 


	2. Perfection of the Past

Amelia was brushing her long wavy hair when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly pinned her hair up and walked down to see who it was.  
_Who would be knocking at this time? -_ She wondered.  
When she opened her door she was greeted by none other than the commander.  
"Cullen?" She questioned. He didn't say anything but only grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest wall. His breathing was heavy but there was a look of longing in his eyes. Without a seconds warning he crashed his lips onto hers. She could feel his stubble against her skin and his hands pushed against the wall as his body crushed her against the wall. But she loved the feeling of it.  
He deepened the kiss and explored her mouth with his tongue, not wanting any of this to end, but eventually he pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry...I just had to do that" Cullen blushed suddenly realising his actions.  
"Don't be sorry" Amelia smiled. "Do you want to come upstairs and we can talk?" She continued.   
Cullen replied with a nod as they started to make their way up the stairs.   
They proceeded to talk about their pasts, how Amelia ended up leaving the Trevelyan home and Cullens time in the Templars.   
"So you left home because of your uncle?" Cullen asked.   
"Yes, he convinced my father that I needed to be married and he had chosen none other than his 'friend' Delilah Howe's son. My uncle was, or still is, having an affair with her, and when her father Arl Rendon Howe was killed by the Hero of Ferelden they lost almost everything. Their estate, a lot of their money. Her son is twenty years older than me but if he marries me, their family will get a lot of the Trevelyan riches as well as the possibility of gaining back their nobility. Delilah became power hungry after her father died and her son just wants a beautiful wife. Although he already had children with his previous wife who died he probably only wants a wife who he can fuck."   
Cullen was taken back and was left speechless.   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said.   
"Yeah well, I fled Ostwick just before the engagement was about to be announced."   
"Where did you go?" Cullen asked.   
"All over for a little while. I stayed in the outskirts of the larger towns, like Denerim, Redcliffe. Until I found a place in Kirkwall. I guess Kirkwall was the place to go when you never wanted to be found. But I lived there for about five years until the Templars found me and took me to Ostwick circle. Then three years later, here I am." Amelia smiled trying to make her situation more light hearted than it actually was. "So do you have any family, Cullen?" Amelia asked.   
"Yes I do, although they do not know I am here, but I have a feeling my sister Mia will track me down." He smirked at the though of his younger sister.   
"You should write to them, they should know you're alright at the least." Amelia placed her hand on Cullens, looking deep into his eyes. He closed the gap once more between their lips and kisses her passionately. His free hand caressed her face gently which sent pleasurable shivers down Amelias spine. She felt the cold armoured fingers only longing that it was his bare skin.   
As the kiss broke he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.   
"I'm going to the storm coast the day after tomorrow to look for the missing soldiers, and I heard some of your soldiers are escorting Josephine to settle some political thing in Val Royeaux. So you have some free time on your hands. What are you going to do with it?" Amelia giggled at the thought of Cullen sitting there looking bored and doing nothing.   
"I suppose this is your way of telling me to write a letter to my sister." He smiled.   
"Well, it's either that or I assume you with receive a letter full or wrath and anger from a young woman, take it from me, it wouldn't be a pleasant letter to read." She giggled once more.   
After that Cullen kissed her once more and left her to get some rest. As he walked over to his office he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts that were going through his mind. 

_Me and the Inquisitor, me and the Herald of Andraste, me and Amelia, me and her._

It was the afternoon of the next day and everyone was meeting in the War Room.   
"Cullen, there is a couple of letters for you." Leliana said. She passes them to him as he quickly read through them.   
"One from the Arl of Redcliffe, requires some soldiers to help at a large dinner party Lady Isolde is having..." He sighed placing a marker on the war table. "Another escort request, we need soldiers to escort a possible new wife for Connor, Lady Isoldes son, from the Orlesian outskirts to Redcliffe, and then back again if the engagement is unsuccessful." Cullen sighed once more and placed another marker on the war table. "And this one is ... From my sister."   
"So she tracked you down. Again." Cassandra smirked. "There is no escaping your sister Cullen."   
"I will read this on in my office" Amelia looked at him and couldn't read his emotions, she couldn't tell whether he was happy or disappointed.   
"Okay, leliana, I want you and your spied to check out this area, there has been word of illegal trading, if it is true, stop it. Commander, get your soldiers to go and collect herbs and metals for the undercroft and lastly, I want you Josephine to help settle this political issue in large court of Orlais. Here are the details." Amelia explained handing out papers and letters to everyone. "I think that should be it for now."   
With that everyone started exiting the War Room.   
Amelia followed Cullen towards his office where he sat back in his chair.   
"I don't mean to pry, but are you alright?" She asked.   
"Yes, I am happy that I have this letter, but sometimes I feel like writing to them puts them in danger." He explained.   
"I can understands, but they are your family, I they just need to know you're okay." Amelia walked over to Cullen and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I shall leave you to read your letter." She smiled. "Be prepared for the wrath of a young woman." She giggled as she left. 


	3. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be nice to start adding letters through out the story between Cullen and his sister.

* * *

 

**_"_ ** **_Dear Mia, I'm still alive. Your loving brother, Cullen"_ **

Honestly, is it so difficult? We thought you were dead.  _Again_. If the Inquisition was not on everyone's lips, we would never have heard that their fine commander survived Haven.

We've been hearing strange things about the Templars lately. I am not sorry you left them. I thought your resignation was implied when you joined the Inquisition, but you meant something more, didn't you?

It's a fool's errand asking you to stay safe, but please try.

Your loving sister, (see how easy this is?)

Mia

* * *

 

Dear Mia, 

I apologise for not writing. I am fine, just very busy.   
  
I am glad I left the Templars also, I could not offer them any more of my skills nor could they help me expand. But I feel it was a good path the Maker showed me, if I did not take it, I don't know where I would be right now.   
  
I currently stand at the Inquisitors side as one of her advisor's and I am happy to be in the position I am presently.   
  
How is everyone at home? Please let them know I am safe and well. 

Your brother, (easier to write to you than hearing your 'wrath')  
  
Cullen. 

* * *

 

 


	4. Perfection of the Past

"Can I borrow you? We need to talk." Amelia asked as she walked into Cullen's office.   
"Of course, is everything okay?" He asked. Cullen open the door leading onto the barracks and ushered Amelia out.   
"Well, yes, but. Us? We kiss and we are getting really close-"   
"Is there a problem?" Cullen interrupted.   
"No, I just want to know if you want to be with me?" Amelia asked.   
"Makers breath, I don't think I wanted anything more."

Without any hesitation Cullen pushed Amelia against the wall and kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened when Amelia grabbed Cullen's hand and began to guide him towards her chambers.   
"And what are people going to think about us both going into your chambers?" Cullen whispered as they walked through a large group of Orlesian Nobles.  
"Let them talk" Amelia smirked.   
Suddenly Cullen realised what was happening. Butterflies started to build up in his stomach as they got closer to her chamber door. He was nervous, he had never been with a woman in so long. But he was also excited.   
As they made their way up the stairs Cullen started taking Amelia's top off as he was kissing and nibbling her soft spot on her neck. She moaned slightly and it sent him crazy. He wanted more. His hands went glided up her back but he froze when he felt raised lines on her back.

_Scars?_

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked.   
 _"_ Yes" Cullen answered. But his mind kept trailing back to that afternoon, in the gallows.   
  
 _It can't be her_

The heat started picking back up and Amelia started helping Cullen taking his armour off until he was left in nothing but his underwear. Cullen picked Amelia up and threw her across the bed and grabbed the ankles of her pants and pulled them off. Immediately he climbed on top of and started sucking on her breast. Amelia moaned and bucked he hips into his crotch making him even harder and longing for more. He pulled off both their underwear and slowly guided himself into her. He moaned at her tightness and she moaned louder at his girth. He picked up a rhythm as he got faster and harder. He couldn't believe the sounds she was making, what he could do to her, it made him feel... Powerful, amazing. She was close to being completely undone, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her, all the potential pleasures they could experience together.   
Amelias body tightened as she released herself over him, she he moans got louder and longer. Cullen felt her getting tighter and not long afterwards he released himself into her. 

He collapsed beside her and the sound of heavy breathing took over for the next few seconds. 

"Wow." Amelia said as she let out a satisfying sigh. "You are not going anywhere today."   
"That good?" Cullen smirked. 

Amelia rolled onto her front revealing her scarred back. Cullen noticed them and trailed his fingers down them gently.   
  
"What kind of thing gave you scars like this?" He asked.   
Amelia frowned and looked down at a her fingers "A horrible monster"   
"Was it Knight Commander Meredith?"   
"Yes, how did you know."   
There was nothing but silence.   
"Because I was there." Cullen frowned and didn't dare look at her. Amelia's eyes widened but then softened. She crawled into his arms and he gladly hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry I didn't stop it. I tortured myself for so long, I dream about that poor girl almost every night. I never questioned the Knight Commander, but that was the day I knew she was taking it too far, but then it was too late. Before then she taught me to hate mages with everything I had. I thought they were demons themselves but I was so wrong." Cullens arms tightened around her.   
"I understand, you had a job to do. It was your service, just like its my service as the Inquisitor. Plus it is in the past, you're a different person now, that experience made you see what you really wanted, who you really were." She smiled up and him and kissed him passionately. "Now, you are going to take me again" She giggled and he pulled her on to of him. 


	5. Letters

Dear Cullen, 

I am glad that you are happy in your current position. I am also glad you wrote to me,  _finally_.

Mother and Father are good, happy that you are well. Rosalie is getting married and Branson is that same as usual.   
You should come home to visit when you have the chance, I miss my older brother. 

'wrath'?

Yours, your loving sister, Mia. 

* * *

 

Dear Mia, 

I may come visit after all of this business is dealt with. Tell Rosalie I am happy for her, I might be able to make it to the   
wedding if I am not too busy. I have a lot of responsibilities here, but I like the job.   
  
Amelia told me to write to you before I felt the 'wrath' of a young woman. 

Cullen. 

* * *

 

Cullen,

Amelia, who is this Amelia?

Your suspiciously curious sister, Mia.

* * *

Dear Mia,

Amelia is the Inquisitor, she is a delightful woman to work with.

Cullen. 

* * *

 

Cullen _,_

Amelia? Not Inquisitor? Not Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste?   
You seem to informal about her considering her position. She has become a very powerful woman.   
  
Is there something you are not telling me, Cullen?

Love your even more suspicious sister Mia.

* * *

Mia, 

Stop Prying. 

Cullen. 

* * *

 

Cullen, 

Oh, I see what is going on. 

Love Mia

* * *

 

 


End file.
